


sorry you’re throwing up flowers bro

by claruh (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Summary: general trigger warning for vomiting !
Relationships: Hammertime - Relationship, John Egbert/Dave Strider, pepsicola - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	sorry you’re throwing up flowers bro

Rose opened the door to see Dave. It was unexpected, but she honestly wasn’t surprised. Dave had come over far more recently, especially after he’d developed a crush on a certain best friend. 

“Hey. We- uh. I need to talk to you.” Dave was nervous. That’s a new one. 

He followed Rose upstairs into the once playroom that she had converted into a place to sew and do whatever other things Rose does. 

“I assume this is about John.”

“Yea. It’s kind of a big deal? I don’t know how to say this shit.” Rose had never seen Dave so caught up like this. Usually he’d have fleeting crushes on random girls in his classes, but this seemed far different. “I came to you because, well, I assumed you’d probably know what’s happening.”

“Dave you’re concerning me. Just tell me what’s wrong, and- uh we can try to fix this.”

“I’m throwing up flowers.”

“What?” 

“Flowers. Throwing up. Very bad.”

“Dave- what have you gotten yourself into..” She stood up and walked over to a bookshelf on the wall and skimmed over the spines before grabbing one. “When did this start?”

“I dunno. Maybe 2 weeks ago? It didn’t seem like a big deal.”

“You ignored throwing up flowers for TWO WEEKS?” Rose was exasperated. This was such a Dave move, she didn’t even know why she was phased. “Look at this, okay?”

Dave looked over the pages Rose had shoved in front of him. “So I’m in love? Shit.”

“That’s what you’re taking from this? Dave this is a really big deal.”

“I know, but- I don’t. I don’t know.” Dave took of his sunglasses and wiped his eyes. “Fuck. Sorry Rose.”

“Dave- don’t apologize. You’ll be okay.”

“But what if he doesn’t love me?” Dave was crying. This was the first time he remembered genuinely getting upset in front of someone. He had been conditioned to ignore this type of stuff. Clearly. 

Rose opened her arms, and Dave hugged her tightly. She knew she’d have to somehow intervene, because Dave wouldn’t act on this even if he was forced to. “This will turn out fine. I promise Dave.”

“Thank you.” Dave pulled away, and wiped his face one more time before putting on his sunglasses again. He was still choked up, but Rose didn’t push it. 

“What do you want to do to get your mind off this? We could study, or-“

“Yeah. Please.” Rose couldn’t see his eyes through his shades but she knew the fear in them by his voice. 

-

Dave walked into the cafeteria and scanned for Rose at their usual table. She was there, and John wasn’t. Great. 

“Hi Dave!” Jade greeted him happily, and Rose smiled. 

“How have you been?”

“First period sucked.” He had first period with John. He left midway to go to the bathroom, and came back near the end. His teacher stopped him and tried to send him to the nurses, but he declined. 

Rose nodded, clearly understanding what he meant. Jade looked a bit confused at their silent exchange, but she just went back to eating her sandwich.

John set his tray down on the table loudly, and Dave flinched. 

Shit.

“Dude! You didn’t die after first period? What even happened?”

“Oh I’m fine. Just a little nauseous.”

“Glad you’re okay man.” John smiled at him, and Dave’s eyes widened under his glasses. Rose just rolled her eyes. 

Her and Jade went back to talking, and Dave just looked at his food. “Egbert- uh do you think you could help me study tonight?”

“Would Bro let you do that?”

“He doesn’t care. I think he’s out of town anyways.”

“You’re home alone?”

“Usually am.” Dave just chuckled. 

“You could sleep over if you want!” John grinned. “My Dads probably chill with it. He usually doesn’t mind.”

“Sure.” Dave just smiled. Inside his head he was freaking the fuck out. He was most definitely going to go flower crazy, or whatever Rose called it. 

They all started talking together again, and soon after the bell rang. Dave walked with Rose to 5th period and she made fun of him the whole way. 

-

John opened the door and smiled when he saw Dave. “Did you eat before coming?” Dave stepped inside and shrugged. “I’m taking that as a no.” Dave just followed John into the kitchen where Mr./Dad Egbert was sitting. 

He was reading one of those ‘For Dummies’ books, probably about cake or business or whatever. He looked up at Dave and smiled, “How’re you doing Dave?”

“Pretty okay, I guess.”

“Solid answer, I guess.” He chuckled to himself before going back to reading. Dave kinda wished he had someone who would joke around with him like that. Too late for that now. 

“Daveee.” John was standing right behind him holding a plate full of pasta. “Dad can I take this in my room?” Dave smiled, it was weird that John had to ask permission for this kind of stuff. Maybe it was normal, Dave surely didn’t know.

“Go ahead. Just bring down plate next time you come downstairs.” John nodded and headed upstairs, Dave following him holding his plate. 

~

They sat side by side on John’s bed, John with their chemistry book in his lap and Dave with a plate of pasta in his. He eventually finished and John moved the book to be on both of their legs. 

Dave felt it coming and said he needed to go to the bathroom. John’s bathroom was connected to his room, meaning he’d probably be able to hear everything. 

Dave went to turn on the water, but halted. That would seen really suspicious. Shit. 

He turned to the toilet and up came those blue flowers. Same color as John’s eyes. He hated that color now. 

“Dave?” He heard John. “Dave- are you okay?”

The flowers stopped and he leaned against the wall for a moment. It was now or never Strider. He got up, supporting himself on the wall. 

He opened the door and John was standing there, worried. 

“Dude- you said you were fine. Are you sure you wanna stay over?” Dave smiled. 

“Fuck this is going to sound really weird okay. Come look at what I threw up.”

“You’re fucking disgusting Dave!”

“No- fuck. Okay it’s not gross or normal throw up. Or normal anything.” John just looked extremely confused. “John.” He took off his shades to try to prove he was being serious. 

“Fine. If this is the most elaborate prank- Holy shit.” John stared at the blue flowers in the toilet. “Dave did you- did you like eat a bouquet or something?” John was smiling, but Dave could tell how concerned he was. 

“This is going to seem like a stretch, but I went to Rose about this.” He then told John everything Rose told him, except for the whole ‘Oh John! I’m in love with you!’ part. 

“How do you stop it?”

“That’s the thing- it happens when you’re in love with someone. They need to- uh say it back and return the feelings for it to go away.”

“You’re- in love? Shit man.” John looked back at the flowers. “Who is it? Or do you not know?”

“I do. I just don’t want to tell him.”

“Dave you have to! That’s the only way for this to stop, right?”

“What’s the point if he doesn’t feel the same way?” Dave raised his voice accidentally and then immediately recoiled. “Shit- I’m sorry John.” He could feel tears forming and slipped his shades on again.

“Dave-“

“It’s you.” Of course his love confession would happen in the bathroom. John stared at him for a second before it clicked. “Yeah. I can leave if you’re not cool with me spending the night anymore- it’s okay.”

“No- Dave. I don’t know what to say.”

“John it’s fine. I’m sure this will pass and I’ll stop puking up flowers. I’m okay.”

“No you’re not! This is my fault.”

“John, please don’t blame yourself.” John looked at him for a moment before starting to cry. “No-“ Dave hugged John and John started to cry harder. 

Eventually John pulled away and wiped his face, “Shit man. I don’t want to make this about me. This is about you,” he let out a sigh. “Dave I- I just- um.” He stopped for a moment. “We can work this out, okay?” 

~

They sat across from each other on John’s bed. 

“Dave, okay. I’m surprised Rose didn’t let this slip- I had a crush on you freshman year. Like pretty bad. Not as bad as you though-“ He paused for a moment. “Whenever you started talking about Terezi all the time I- I don’t know. It’s hard.”

“Oh.” Dave just looked at him. “I had no idea John. I- ugh fuck.” 

“I don’t want to make this more complicated for you! I just- Maybe my feelings will come back.”

“Don’t make this force you into anything, okay?”

“Okay.” They shook hands.

~

Things went back to normal. They played some video games, they snuck downstairs to ransack John’s pantry. It was nice. 

Dave kept catching John looking at him. It wasn’t the sad looks he was giving before. Dave cursed under his breath and stood up.

“Again?”

“Yeah. Fuck-“ He went inside the bathroom, John following after him. And so it began again, and ended quickly after. 

“Dave I’m sorry.” John rubbed his neck. “I know you’re just going to say it’s not my fault, but I just- shit.” Dave was staring at him sadly, and John opened his arms. And so they hugged tightly on John’s bathroom floor.

Dave pulled away, “I hope we can still be friends through this bullshit.”

“Dave- holy shit of course,” John hugged him again. “I would never just stop being your friend.”

“Thank you.” was all Dave could get out. He should be happy, he was hugging John. “Maybe it would count if you meant it in a bro kind of way? Then we could stop- y’know.”

“What Rose said about it sounded very much like love love.” Dave just sighed and leaned against the wall. “And Dave, maybe I do love you more than that. I just don’t know right now.”

“I understand man.”

~

Falling asleep was an issue for the both of them. They laid next to each other in John’s large-ish bed just staring at the ceiling. 

“John, I’m probably going to fail my Chem test tomorrow.” They both laughed before the silence resumed. 

They laid like that for a while before John spoke, “Dave have you ever kissed someone?”

“Yeah. Only like two people.”

“Only two? My count is zerooo.”

“Egbert are you hinting at trying to kiss me?” He sat up, and John did too. “The flower part of my head says go for it, but the best bro side says to not force yourself into anything.”

“I- Yeah. I want to.”

“Okay. Go for it.”

“Dave I just said I’ve never kissed anyone. How am I supposed to know-“

“Holy shit dude.” Dave rolled his eyes before kissing him. John’s eyes widened, but he closed them before placing his hands behind Dave’s back. They broke apart and both their faces were completely red. 

“I think I do love you Strider.”

“What-?” Dave just stared at John before snapping out of it. “Fuck.” They kissed again, this time John moved in first. 

“Wow.” They sat across from each other again. “I- uh. Sorry for making you vomit flowers.”

“It’s all good now though.” Dave grinned, and John just hugged him. 

“Yeah.” John smiled as they both laid down again. He placed his arm over Dave’s stomach. “Is- this how you do it?”

“Oh my God Egbert.” Dave laughed as he positioned himself within John’s arms. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
